


Странные прятки

by Bybenchik



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bybenchik/pseuds/Bybenchik
Summary: Скуало все никак не дает увидеть себя без одежды, несмотря на длительные отношения, что задевает Такеши. Посему Таке решает поставить вопрос в лоб и узнать о причине такого поведения.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	Странные прятки

Такеши сначала сонно ворочается на постели в одном из номеров гостиницы тихого итальянского городка. Преодолевая сонливость, парень разлепляет глаза, хоть поначалу и жмурится от света. Брюнет тихо, довольно зевает и потягивается, перед тем, как с удовольствием наблюдать, как одевается Суперби.

Неизвестно когда точно, но пару лет назад Ямамото слишком часто заглядывался на своего учителя, даже когда тот просто работал. В конечном итоге, после нескольких попыток признаться, первого поцелуя, нескольких ссор и даже драки, первой ночи в одной постели состоялось почти такое же утро. И Скуало, как и раньше, просыпается гораздо раньше, слишком быстро одевается, так что Такеши не всегда выпадала возможность полюбоваться его телом.

И это было не только по утрам. Они никогда не делали это среди бела дня, раздеваясь до конца, никогда не принимали совместный душ, и вообще у юного мечника создалось крепкое убеждение, что наставник, по совместительству и любовник, всячески пытается себя спрятать.

И не так давно Ямамото стал догадываться о причине, которая была более-менее логичной на фоне остальных.

\- Скуало, опять сбегаешь от меня? - тянет слегка обиженным голосом и ложится на живот головой у изножья, чтобы быть ближе к блондину.

\- Врой, тебе что-то с утра уже привиделось. Никуда я не сбегаю - на вокзал съезжу, чтобы билеты купить, - откинув назад длинные волосы, Суперби перед зеркалом резкими движениями завязывает галстук. Что-то он не в духе...

\- Поезд же будет только в полдень, а сейчас только 6 утра! Успеется. Лучше побудь со мной, мм? - будто не замечая раздражения, парень обхватывает возлюбленного за пояс, повиснув на нем.

\- Тебе ночи мало было? - чуть тише и не так раздраженно спрашивает Скуало и, развернувшись к парню лицом, все так же пребывая в его объятиях, потрепал его по волосам. - Нам еще собраться надо.

\- Скуало, впереди шесть часов. Шесть. Мы все успеем или даже больше. Другое дело, если ты не хочешь оставаться со мной, потому что не хочешь, чтобы я увидел тебя обнаженным при свете, - вонголец с некой хитрецой смотрит на наставника, упираясь подбородком в его пресс, не давая вырваться из своих объятий.

\- Врой! Что за бред? Тебе думать категорически нельзя, особенно на высокие темы, - тихо рычит блондин, упираясь в плечи парня, пытаясь отстранится. Но Такеши, уверенный в своей правоте, которую подтверждала такая реакция, и не думал ослаблять хватку.

\- Это не бред, а простой вывод. Хочешь доказать обратное - давай сделаем это прямо сейчас. Я отстану, ты будешь прав и доволен.

\- Нет, - категорическое, упрямое. Скуало скрещивает руки на груди и ждет, пока Ямамото его отпустит, но нет. Тот только становится на колени на постели, смотрит в глаза наставника таким взглядом, который Суперби больше всего недолюбливает. Упрямый, пронзительный. Это значит, что ему никуда не деться от разговоров и спора.

\- Почему ты так этого не хочешь? Ты меня стесняешься? Чего-то боишься? Не доверяешь мне? 

\- Я тебе девчонка, чтобы пугаться или стесняться? И я доверяю тебе, иначе бы в паре на задания не ходил, умник! Где вариант, что я просто не хочу?

\- Так не бывает! У тебя есть причина, кроме твоего желания. А я хочу увидеть тебя, прикоснуться везде и поцеловать. Ведь ты… - он слегка краснеет, уводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Очаровательный?..

Скуало хмурится, но потом усмехается и треплет парня по волосам.

\- Экий ты наглый собственник… Я потому такой очаровательный и желанный, что ты видел меня только в одежде.

\- Хочешь сказать, если я увижу тебя без одежды, то перестану испытывать то, что испытываю сейчас? - Ямамото недоверчиво изогнул бровь, слабо ухмыляясь. Платинововолосый и сам замялся, потерял бдительность, чем и воспользовался его ученик.

\- Скуало, помимо твоих шрамов и руки, которые меня ничуть не пугают и не внушают отвращения, есть еще множество прекрасного. Твоя шея, плечи, руки, спина, бедра... Я хочу поцеловать все это, - торжествуя тем, что он все-таки добрался до настоящей причины "пряток", проводит рукой от поясницы Акулы по ягодицам, останавливаясь на его бедрах.

Но Скуало, похоже, уже не бесился. Он молчал, сцепив зубы и вытянув губы в тонкую полоску. Но Такеши все же заметил, что у сурового учителя слегка покраснели щеки. Бейсболист, в привычной ему манере, тихо рассмеялся и втянул варийца на кровать, повалил на спину и навис сверху. Целовать начал он, конечно издалека: с покрасневших щек, скул, потом добрался и сладких губ, вовлекая любовника в долгий развязный поцелуй. Суперби слегка недовольно что-то мычал в поцелуй, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы быстро расстегивают рубашку, а после касаются груди, скользят ниже и скоро уже пытаются расстегнуть ремень. Но, похоже, в Акуле разыгралась жажда крови, поэтому поцелуй приобретает металлический привкус, а Такеши обещает себе укусить сенсея в местечко помягче.

... Губы и даже зубы парня, кажется, побывали везде, прошлись по каждому миллиметру его тела, оставив где отпечаток зубов, где алый след засоса, а где просто влажную дорожку слюны. И Скуало млел от этого, тяжело дышал, юлил на постели, выпуская из груди стоны или тихий смех от щекотки, когда Такеши игриво начинал целовать шею или за ушами. И особенно ярко он чувствовал, с какой нежностью Таке касался его шрамов, как осторожно целовал эти отметины, впадины, зигзаги на коже. И хоть некоторые из них и правда слегка побаливали, после прикосновений Дождя Вонголы их окутывало тепло, которое было сильнее ноющей боли.  
Закончилось все для обоих мечников бурным оргазмом, о котором по стонам знают теперь и обитатели соседних номеров. Но мафиози это мало волновало...

\- Фух… Сколько времени?.. - в прострации поинтересовался блондин, лежа с закрытыми глазами, восстанавливая дыхание.

\- Ммм... А ты потом об этом спросить не мог? - недовольно бурчит Ямамото, которому не дали насладиться приятной негой и легкостью в теле, что возникают после ощущения, которые словно выносят все мысли и чувства с собой, оставляя приятную пустоту и невольно заставляют забыть о времени, расслабится. 

Но все же брюнет дотягивает до мобильника и заглядывает на экран, чтобы узнать время. - 7:45. 

\- Спасибо… - с полу-стоном выдыхает Скуало и поворачивает голову набок. - Доволен?

\- Более чем, - парень светится улыбкой, обнимает любимого за плечо и урчит бархатным голосом на ушко: - Я люблю тебя. Даже если бы весь ты был в шрамах еще больше, я бы тебя любил.

\- Да. Я тоже. И спасибо тебе, - мягко целует Ямамото в его шрам на подбородке и гладит по щеке, отстранившись. - Но знаешь, я был бы рад, если бы этот шрам был у тебя единственным.

Таке смущен, но почти растроган этим.

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь. Давай закажем завтрак в номер?

\- Мм, я не против. Закажи омлет и гренки. И кофе мне крепкий, - он еще лежит на кровати, пока Ямамото уже присаживается на ней и тянется к гостиничному телефону.  
А вот еще через несколько минут телефон Такеши начинает вибрировать из-за звонка.

\- Блин... Вот зачем ты звонишь в такую рань? - риторический вопрос кому-то, кто настойчиво продолжал звонить после нескольких сброшенных вызовов.

\- Кто там?

\- Гокудера. Опять пилить начнет за то, что вчера ему сразу после задания не позвонили, - бейсболист страдальчески вздыхает и закатывает глаза, а вот Суперби даже слегка ухмыляется.

\- Давай телефон, я поговорю, - Такеши явно удивился такой инициативе, но все же протянул наставнику мобильный, который и не думал затихать.

\- Алло.

\- Бейсбольный придурок!! Ты что себе позволяешь, а?! Вам прямо перед миссией говорили связаться с центром и.. Да ты знаешь, как Джудайме о вас беспокоился! А между прочим, у него и другие дела есть! - выслушивать ругательства правой руки 10-го босса полностью Скуало не стал, а зажав динамик, тихо поинтересовался у напарника:

\- У него всегда такой голос противный или только по утрам?

\- Ха-ха, думаю, всегда.

\- Кошмар, как я всем вам сочувствую, - а все десятое поколение сочувствует Варии из-за их громкоголосого капитана. Скуало вернулся к телефону и, прочистив горло, рискнул прервать тираду Урагана.

\- Врой, хорош уже! Мелкий спит еще, потом ему все выскажешь.

\- Э?! Вы!.. Кхм... Как прошла миссия? Где вы? - мечник усмехнулся этой резкой перемене в Гокудере и горделивым тоном ответил:

\- Передашь трубку Десятому, ему и отчитаюсь.

\- А не нагло ли?! Вы вообще непонятно где осели, а теперь требуете лично Джудайме!..

\- Но он же о нас переживал, врой... Вот пусть и успокоится, узнав все из первоисточника, - самодовольным тоном Суперби припомнил недавние слова хранителя. 

Послышалось недовольное бурчание, шаги, тихий стук и, наконец, голос самого Десятого.

\- Доброе утро, Скуало-сан.. Как все прошло?.. - с легкой дрожью и нотками сонливости спросил Тсуна.

\- Отлично. С поставленной задачей справились без потерь. На ночь остановились в отеле. В полдень на поезде будем возвращаться. Конкретнее будет изложено в отчете.

\- Слава Богу... Но почему Ямамото не смог ответить на звонок?

Скуало взглянул на парня, который все это время прислушивался к их разговору, а вот теперь выглядел очень растерянным и умоляя смотрел на учителя, чтобы тот придумал правдоподобную отговорку.

\- Эм... Как бы сказать.. - тянул время вариец, - Он очень устал. Потому что... Ночь он провел в компании одной длинноногой блондинки и теперь отсыпается, нда… - Такеши упал лицом в постель, осуждающе и смущенно взглянув на любовника, которого этот неприкрытый комплимент самому себе слегка развеселил.

\- Ясно… Кхм, будем ждать вас... И Скуало-сан, в следующий раз, чтобы было не так очевидно, лучше скажите, что с Такеши была пышногрудая брюнетка.

Улыбка с лица Суперби резко спала, а когда он слегка отошел от удивления, на том конце уже раздавались долгие гудки.

\- Что такое? У них что-то случилось? - с беспокойством спросил Ямамото.

\- Знаешь... - задумчиво начал мысль Скуало. - Может и правильно, что Савада стал Десятым.

\- Правильно. А это ты с чего вдруг? - недоумевал Ямамото.

\- Ну, гиперинтуиция и все такое. Слава Богу, у Занзаса ее нет, - облегченно выдохнул Скуало и отложил телефон на тумбочку.

\- Что?! Тсуна догадался, что мы с тобой…

\- Да угомонись, тут только дурак бы не понял! - мечник несильно толкнул парня в бок, на что тот скривился и покорно сел на кровати.

\- И что нам теперь делать?

\- Ничего. Вы с ним друзья? Друзья. Вот ты и попросишь его по-дружески не разглашать.

\- А почему только я? - ведь это Скуало, по сути, раскрыл их.

\- Потому что, если я его попрошу, то он либо не сможет никому сказать, потому что заикой станет, либо потому, что вообще от страха помрет.

\- Как будто ты такой суровый, - с ироничной улыбкой на губах и во взгляде, Такеши взглянул на блондина и откинул с его плеча прядь волос. - Еду я заказал, через 20 минут принесут.

\- Отлично. Раз так, то я в душ, а потом соберу вещи. Весь тобой пропах... - напоследок добавил Скуало, как-то хитро и даже таинственно взглянув на Таке, который понял это по-своему и расплылся в ухмылке.

\- Можно я с тобой?


End file.
